Heretofore, it has been common practice for retail establishments that sell paint brushes and the like to display the brushes on wire hooks mounted to vertical panels of display islands or wall assemblies. The wire hooks include an attachment end configured for removable securement to the panel and a wire peg portion that extends outwardly from the panel for vertical hanging support of the paint brushes therefrom.
Paint brushes are usually shipped in bulk to the retailer who must then insert the brushes by hand onto the hooks. Care must be taken to group types and sizes of brushes onto the correct hooks to correspond with appropriate labeling. Additionally, if the display is to be altered to present different sized brushes, the hooks must be repositioned to accommodate the changed dimensions.
The brushes could of course be displayed without ever removing the brushes from the shipping boxes. However, such a display would not be compatible with existing hanging paint brush displays which are preferred because of their orderly appearance and easy customer access.